comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Man (SigmaVerse Animated Universe)
Simon Williams was the brother of Eric Williams, who was an infamous HYDRA agent known as the Grim Reaper. A businessman and scientist, he claimed that Tony Stark was stealing his company, which led him to become Wonder Man. Biography 'Becoming Wonder Man' At the beginning of It's a Wonderful Day, it was shown that Tony Stark had bought Simon's company, William Inovations, but it was so until Tony revealed that he can save it since it "wasn't going to survive" meaning that Simon's company was going bankrupt. Simon, however, is unaware of this and is angry and frustrated. Feeling powerless, he turns to his brother Eric who brings him to A.I.M., he is confronted by M.O.D.O.K. who has the units turn him into Wonder Man. He ends up fighting Iron Man while Ant-Man tries to reason with him. ''' Masters of Injustice' When Wonder Man starts to destabilize, Iron Man tries to get him to his buildings Arc Reactor, but it is too late as Wonder Man fully destabilizes and disappears, which makes Tony feel very sad and disappointed when all that he wanted was to work with him. Later that night, Wonder Man is reassembled by Enchantress' magic, as he is approached by her, Executioner, and Baron Zemo with an offer to help them destroy the League of Avengers. With no choice, he agreed. He was with them fighting the League of Avengers below the Avengers Mansion which ends with their defeat. 'Invasion' When tasked by Zemo to guard the Norn Stone in a graveyard, he was reasoned with by Batman about his purpose. Convinced, he left the graveyard as the Dark Elves emerged from the ground. In ''Vengeance he is seen being hunted along with the other Masters of Injustice. He, Baron Zemo and Solomon Grundy appear at the mansion for help. Near the end of the episode Wonder Man is teleported away when he stops Enchantress from using a Norn stone. ''' Illuminati and Death' He was saved by Dr. Fate, whom promissed that Simon could retain his humanity, but they had to stop the soul being known as Icthultu first. When Icthultu invaded Earth, Wonder Man fought alongside Dr. Fate's Illuminati: Aquaman, Dr. Fate, Inza, Professor X, Black Panther and members of the League of Avengers. He succeeded, but was ultimately killed in his search for his lost soul. ' Second Death' Simon's soul was indirectly disturbed when three youths attempted to conjure a demon for power. The spell was disrupted, however, and chaotic magic was released that took possession of Wonder Man, effectively re-animating him. However, little of Simon's original personality was left; instead, it was filled with innate rage and rampaged. It was opposed by John Stewart, Superman and his former Illuminatiu asociates: Aquaman, Dr. Fate, Amazo, Professor X, Black Panther and C'rol Dav. However, given the nature of the magic, Wonder Man neutralized both Dr. Fate and Amazo's powers. The only way to stop it was Ms. Marvel's energy manipulation, wich was a Kree natural power, that contained the properties of which repelled magic. Ultimately, Ms. Marvel reluctantly put Wonder Man to rest one last time. Background Information Wonder Man is one of the few characters that were changed very much from their SigmaVerse counterparts. Unlike the comics, Wonder Man is not able to return to his human form, also don't donning the memoralbe "W" logo. However, when donning the suit before his accident, it was the same from his SigmaVerse counterpart. His personality of tragic villain" was heavely adapted and explored in the animated universe, having even become a member of the Illuminati, but sacrificing himself twice to save the others and be a hero, like in the SigmaVerse. Appearences Season Two *''Is a Wonderful Day Season Three *''Mimic'' *''Masters of Injustice'' *''Revenge'' *''The Occult'' Category:SigmaVerse Animated Universe